Always There
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Years passed, the Little Einsteins eventually grew up and went on to live their lives, each becoming experts in what they liked to do most and becoming famous around the globe. Annie goes on to take the stage as a singer, but as she looks out to the audience, she tries to find a certain redhead brother of hers.


**My first Little Einsteins fic. Yay! I kept being plagued by ideas of how it would be like for them once they grew up and, since I really like Annie and Leo's sibling relationship. I decided to use that tp prompt this story. I estimate that by this time they're all pretty much in mid/late-twenties or such.**

 **I own nothing. Little Einsteins and all its content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either. It's called "All Grown Up" by SidneyMalfoy on devianart.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was the last act. The stage was right in front of her. The spotlight already shown on the microphone where she was to take her place at. An orchestra sat prepared at the base of the stage, ready to play when given the signal. Out there was a theater packed full with well-dressed people from all around the world who had paid quite a large sum of money just to get here. Many were average citizens who had spent their hard earned money to see a special treat, others were the wealthy kind that frequently watched this kind of thing.

Whoever they were, they had all come to see and listen to her singing tonight. Yet as she peaked out from behind the curtain sat the masses, her blue eyes never stopped looking for the person she wanted to see most of all at the show.

It had been years since she had last seen him and it had been years they had grown up together. In that time since their childhood she had traded her braided pigtails for one long braided ponytail that now lay artfully on her shoulder, though a pink bow still held it in place. Sneakers had changed to black heels revealing her toes. Her pink play dress had changed to a long, fancy one, covered with glittering rhinestones that draped all the way to the floor. A diamond necklace circled her neck and a matching studded headband kept her bangs back.

A perfect ensemble for the star of the show.

She heard whispering from behind her and took a sharp intake of air. That was her cue. Her entire life had been heading towards this moment and it was now or never that she could make it shine.

She started walking out on the stage, the entire audience clapping for her appearance. She gave a wave towards them, smiling at their happy faces. Her eyes fell to the orchestra in the brass section where an African-American trumpet player nodded and winked at her. Quincy had stood by her every performance ever, even going off to do some of his own from time to time. He was dressed in a tuxedo with a green bowtie, a change from his casual t-shirt and jeans. Yet what remained of his original outfit was his red and blue cap, now turned backwards and sitting comfortably on the mass of curls on his head.

She came up to the microphone, clutching it as the lyrics came into her mind. Years of practicing and voice lessons had perfected and distilled her crystal-clear voice. She waited until the conductor gave his cue. He was a strong, old man with white hair and a stern expression. In that moment she wished he had been traded out for another. No insult to his abilities, yet she had mind of another conductor. A certain redhead she knew with green eyes looking out from a pair of green-framed glasses.

The tapping came and the musicians got into position for the piece. Quincy suddenly blew first, starting it of accompanied by the timpani drums. She waited until the they finished and the string and woodwind section went next. Her mouth opened and out flowed her voice into the microphone, sending it all out to those who could hear it.

Her song rose and fell in various places, but was strong and mellifluous. At many times she saw and heard several members of the audience sigh with content. And that made her very happy. All her life she had wanted to make people happy with her singing and now she was doing it in a big, huge way in front of so many people. Her voice rang clear and sublime like a star and shone as bright as the lime-light shed on her. She poured her heart and soul into her song and let it soar like a bird, roar up like a lion and rise like the sun.

As soon as the piece and song ended, a roar of approval came up from the audience. They rose up from their seat, applauding, calling out her name and sometimes throwing roses at her. She blushed heavily and took bows at the satisfied performance. She eventually managed to walk off the stage where she sat down tiredly in her room. She was out of breath and her throat felt a bit sore, yet she was extremely happy and proud of herself.

She perked up when she heard a knock at the door, a fellow singer of hers telling that she had guests coming to see her. Slowly getting up on her jelly-like legs, she walked over and turned the doorknob to reveal the people wanting to see her.

And gasped.

Quincy was there, holding out a single, pink rose out to her with a thin, glass vase. A shiny ribbon had been tied around it in a bow and a card hung down from kit. But he wasn't just the surprise she was staring at.

Beside him was two other people, a man and a woman. The woman was a dark brunette with warm brown eyes. Her hair was cut short and was wavy, framing her kind face. A pair of light blue, pearl earrings with a matching pearl necklace adorned her features. She was wearing a fancy, purple dress with a pink sash around it and her feet were clad in red, dance shoes. June, the famous ballet and contemporary dancer. She held out a white rose for her to take, but the biggest surprise was the man standing right beside her.

Leonardo, or Leo as he liked to be called. World famous conductor, June's husband and her big brother. He was wearing a fancy tuxedo with a bright orange bowtie around his neck. His red hair had been combed back in a respectable style, yet his cowlick still came up some. A pair of round glasses covered his face, but allowed his bright green eyes to look and smile proudly at her. He held out a huge bouquet of red and yellow roses with several white lacy flowers in the mix. A star-shaped balloon with a note attached to the string was wrapped around a rose stem.

She stared at him for a moment before coming forward and throwing her arms around his neck. He staggered back a bit at the surprised hug, but soon wrapped his own around her back to return the embrace.

"You came," she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder. He nodded as he brought his head closer to hers.

"Well of course I did. You didn't think I would really miss your first, stage performance, now did you," he replied jovially. "By the way, you were magnificent out there" he praised as the other nodded and murmured in agreement. The two siblings separated after a minute. but their eyes never left one another.

"How did you get here tonight," she asked. Leo and June looked at each other, each sharing a smile.

"There's someone else who came to see your singing that you might want to see," June said. Both Quincy and Annie looked surprised, before their faces turned into a hopeful expression.

"You mean it's-," Quincy started. June giggled a bot and Leo nodded.

"C'mon, he's right out back," he said before heading out to the backstage door. The other three followed him right in tow. They moved past several performers, musicians and stage directors plus handymen before getting to the door. Leo pushed in open and let everyone come outside into the crisp, night air It was dark with only a streetlight to provide any light, but she could see clearly the figure in the night that beeped excitedly once he recognized them.

"Rocket," the two said excitedly and the huge red machine leaned down as much as he could on his wheels to allow the two to hug him. The rocket ship had grown larger since their childhoods and now sported a more sleeker, more modern design, yet the interior still had many of the things from all those years ago.

"But, but how did you guys-" Annie started, but Leo beat her to explaining.

"We called him to tell him about the performance tonight and he came to pick us up from our home in Paris to take us here," he replied. June smiled and nodded from beside him.

"Celebratory dinner for the world's most amazing singer and musician in Venice, anyone? Our treat," she asked as Rocket's cockpit door opened and a flight of steps revealed themselves so they could climb in. The two musical artists nodded and followed the two up the stairs and into Rocket.

Soon, after they had buckled up, Leo took the steering wheel and Rocket then blasted off into the night, on a straight course to Italy to celebrate with the best Italian food in the world.

* * *

 **This seems very plausible to actually happen. I've always seen them growing up to become experts in what they do best and becoming famous for their abilities. I also see Leo might becoming a pilot aside from a conductor, considering he was very young when he first started flying and he has proceeded to fly a rocket ship around the world several times and even into space and brought everyone back safely.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading my story. If you liked it please leave a review and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
